28 DAYS LATER: an american story
by HXCDevinD
Summary: one Americans story of what happened 28 days after the infection breaks out in London.
1. Chapter 1

28 DAYS LATER: an Americans story  
Chapter 1 

It was a cool bright morning in the hills outside of London. I had awaked to the sounds of birds in the trees. I got up and fixed some breakfast. I had 2 eggs and buttered toast with a glass of milk. Afterwards I put on my camouflage and grabbed my rifle and pistol. As I headed out the door I looked back to see a an old cabin that looked as though no one had been in it for weeks even though I had been here for a week.

I had come to London on a hunting trip. I had got lad off so me and my friends decided to go out to London to do some hunting and fishing and just lose contact with the world for awhile. It had been two days since my friend had headed into London for supplies and I knew it was a 2 day trip from there and back. So I though they would be back today. So until they got back I was going out to get some target practice and well some deer for jerky. I got out there found my spot and I hidden.

I most have been out there for 2 hours and I swear I keep hearing people running in the distance but I never saw anyone or anything? No animals no nothing. But I stayed out there for a few more hours and still heard people running and ever now and then I heard growling and once I could have swore I heard a scream? After the 4th hour of no deer I headed back to the cabin to see if the guys had come back yet.

When I got to the cabin there was no car or people but it looked like someone had broke in to the cabin. I moved toured the door as I got closer I heard someone inside moving things around. I went to push the door open but the people inside most have moved something heavy in front of it. I went to look in the window but it was barricaded up? So I walked around the cabin and all the windows and the back door were the same way.

I finely just decided to knock on the front door and ask the person to come out. When I knocked the person inside most have frozen because they just stop there were no foot steps no noise nothing. I yelled "whoever's in there come on out I've got a 50caleber rifle out here and I'm not afraid to use it"

"who's out there?"

"The guy with the gun. Who's this and why are you in my cabin"

"are you infected?"

"infected? What are you talking about?"

"you mean you don't know?"

"know about what?"

Then there was silence. All of a sudden I heard something heavy being moved from inside the door. Then I saw the door open a bit. There was someone looking out from what I could see it was a man in his 20s.

"Quickly come in before they find us!" he told me. When I entered I saw the man had taken everything wooden that he could use and barricaded the windows. I then turned and saw the man pushing the refrigerator in front of the door. While he was occupied with that I went to look around. I saw that he had the dresser from my room in front of the back door.

"hey what's your name?" he asked me as he entered from the living room.

"my name is Devin…. Devin Deaver."

"Hello my name is Cpt. Sliverstin. You can call me jack."

As we talk he told me all about the infection. He told me he was one of the first soldiers to come face to face with an infected person. He told me that if you get any of the infected blood in your system you will become infected. He also explained that most the country was gone and that there were little survivors. He was with his company from the start. But got separated a few days back when him and a few of his men were going to look for more survivors.

While they were driving they ran into a large group of them. He said he gave the order to open fire and that you could only hear screaming and gun fire. But there were too many and they got surrounded so they made a run for it. At first there were 5 then as they were running in to the woods one by one they were killed till he was the only one left. He explained how he had lost them in a small town but decided to keep going in to the woods to find a place to hide for a day or two till the coast was clear for him to head back.

That's when he found my cabin. He said it was a very easy place to fortify so he barracked the windows. He also told me it had been 28 days since the infection broke out. I told him about my two friends who had headed into town a couple days ago.

"I odds are they didn't make it half way there but I wouldn't know maybe they were able to get away in there car" he told me. I could tell from the look on his face that he knew something that he wasn't telling me. But I wasn't going to ask yet because I knew he had been through a lot so I would wait till he had steeled down. And the truth was that I didn't have the guts to ask him because I haven't full absorbed it myself. Just the sheer magnitude of it was almost unbelievable.

"you alright" he asked.

"yea I'm good just trying to put it together in my head"

"yea it was hard for me to. But you'll have to accept it. Because it rough out there and you just have to accept it."

"Yea."

"it's getting late we should get some sleep."

"Good idea."

So I went to my room and he used the one of my friends' beds. As I was laying there thinking I could hear people walking in the distance I though it mite be survivors but they were too many and they weren't moving fast so they most have been infected because uninfected people would be running because they were scared. So I just tried to go to sleep.

I awoke all of a sodden to hear that someone was beating on the door. I ran over to the door and called out.

" Who's there?! "

" Please let me in there right behind me! "

As I was opening the door jack came running in.

" No don't open that door! "

" but he'll die out there? "

" Please help me! "

So without waiting I opened the door and let the man in. as I went to close it an infected got his arm in the door and was pushing and screaming. As more came and were pushing on the door. I tried as hard as I could to get them back. But they keep coming.

Then from behind I heard jack loading my 50 cal. Rifle. He brought it up to the door and fired out at the infected pushing on the door. He fired five shoots then the infected fell to the ground so I could get the door shut before more could get to the door. After I got it shut I heard more and more of the infected beating on the door and windows. So for now I felt self but that wouldn't last long.


	2. Chapter 2

28 DAYS LATER: an Americans story   
chapter 2

Jack and I had just driven back an infected attack. In the process we had saved a man. So after we checked all the windows and doors we sat down with the man. First thing we did was check to see if he was going to turn into an infected. But there was no blood on him so we assumed he was clean. But to be on the safe side we keep our distance and had my gun at the ready. We would know in not to long if he was infected because jack explained to me that it only takes a matter of minutes for you to turn if you got in your system.

" so are you ok? " I asked

" yea he told me "

" so what's your name? "

" Steve. "

" hey Steve my name is Devin and this is Jack. So what's your story? "

He went on to say how he was in school when the infection broke out in London. He was in geometry when a group of infected broke throw the front gate. The guard ran out and ordered them to stop but they kept going so the guard fired of a shot. By this point everyone was watching from the windows. After they got done with the guard they saw people at the front door.

As the infected ran for the front door he told me that he could see the dead corpse of the security guard. He told me about how they had pushed his eyes into there sockets. And how there was blood everywhere. But then focused his attention on the infected trying to get in to the school. Fortunately the school was locked down after the shoots were fired.

So for the next 2 hours we watched people running in the streets from the infected. He explained that people were freaking out. People were in corners crying and people running through the halls yelling were all going to die!

" so how did you hold up? " I said

" well I was one of the ones running around yelling. "

" you seem fine now. "

" yea well were safe right now, but when things start to get crazy I just loose it. Back at the school when the infected broke in I left all my friends in a room witch I could have unlocked to save them but I just lost it and ran. "

With that Steve went to the next room and went to sleep. Me and jack stayed up and talked about what Steve had said.

" Can we trust him? " Jack asked.

" I don't know. I said

" Well in a rough situation I know I can trust you. Because if it wasn't for you the infected would have gotten in through the door. "

" Yea but what can we do were stuck here? "

" Well I think we need to try to make it out of here. "

" But were safe here. "

" You call this safe. There's not even a foot of wooden wall between us and the infected."

" You've got a point. But how do you think were going to get out of here? "

" The only thing I can think I can think of is to find a weak spot and just make a run for it. "

" Well will talk about it more in the morning. "

And with that Jack headed for bed. I was heading that way but before I did I went around and checked the doors and windows. They looked good so I headed for the bed room. When I got in to the room Jack and Steve were asleep on opposite sides of the room. So I slept on the middle bed.

When I woke the next morning I saw that Steve and Jack were gone. I went out to the living room were Steve was sitting in the corner rocking back and forth muttering something to himself. But I ignored him for now and went to find Jack in the kitchen.

" What's up with him. " I asked

" Well I think the danger of our situation just hit him when he got up. "Jack said

So we started to look for something to eat. But there was nothing to be found. We looked at each other knowing that we would have to get out of here or we would starve to death. But before we could plan to get out of here we would have to knock some sanity into Steve. As we got closer to him we could hear what he was muttering to himself.

he was saying " there eyes are the eyes of the devil. "

He just kept muttering it to himself over and over again. We approached him slowly fearing he mite snap. When we got close he didn't look at us he just kept muttering to him self.

" Hey Steve you ok? " I asked

" There eyes are the eyes of the……. "He muttered

" Steve! Get a hold of yourself" Jack said as he slapped Steve in the face. I was shocked, I though Steve was going to jump up and start running around and screaming. But he just sat there a moment with his head down? Then he raised his head and he looked calm?

" Steve are you ok? " I asked

" Yea, what happened? " Steve said

" what you mean you don't remember? "

" Remember what? Ill I remember is that I went to sleep and woke up here. "

" Well for the last 5 hours you've been sitting here in the corner mumbling to yourself. "

"Oh crap not again."

Then me and Jack looked at each other then back at Steve and said in unison "What do you mean again?" he told us that when he didn't open the door to save his friends he didn't run. He told us that he dropped to the floor and started to just freak out.

" What why would that be any worse than running away? " I said

" I don't know. I only knew about me freaking because someone had come by and shock me out of it." Steve said

" What happened to him? "

" Who? "

" The man that woke you. "

At that moment Steve put his head down and said " It's best not to talk about it. "


	3. Chapter 3

28 DAYS LATER

AN AMERICANS STORY

chapter 3

" What do you mean? What happened to him? "I asked.

" Just drop it! I don't want to talk about it. "Steve exclaimed

So Jack and I backed off, and went back into the kitchen. When we got there we started to talk about what just happened. I figured that we would need his help. Jack on the other hand thought we could do without him. But no matter what we did we both knew we couldn't leave him here.

So we started to plan our escape. First thing we had to do was to see what we were up against. So we went around looking for a way to look out without being noticed by the infected. After about an hour we had no luck, anything we could think of would be to dangerous.

Then after being in the corner watching me and Jack for the past hour. Steve comes up and points to a square door in the ceiling and says "Would that work? ". I looked at it for a minute and relaxed that it was the door to the attic! I looked at Jack and said "It's just what we need." "How so? "

So I explained that the roof was made of wood that was rotting. Jack and Steve started to look at me like they had no idea how this would help. So we could punch a small hole in it to look outside. I could see they got the picture now. Then Steve asked how I knew it was rotting? I told him that I knew because before this happened me and my friends planned to fix it up because it was leaking. So without any more delay I reached up and opened the door, then pulled down the pull out latter that was on the other side of it.

As I climbed the latter I could see light peaking through the small holes in the roof. As both Jack and Steve climbed up I went to the side of the roof on the front side of the house and looked for a good hole to look out of. I found one in the center of the roof. It was just tall enough for me to stand up and look out.

But what I saw when I looked out is a horror that will be trapped in my mind for the rest of my days. What I was a man being chased by a group of infected. He was running franticly toured the house. The group of infected was about 5 strong. They were covered in bright red blood. I could see there eyes they were blood shot and like Steve said earlier they were like the eyes of the devil. There clothes were torn and ripped from running through the woods.

I could see that the man the infected were chasseing was using his last ounce of strength to get to the house. As I watched the man and the infected get closer. They were only about 100 yards away. Steve and Jack had climbed up the latter and came over to see what I was looking. They asked me what I was looking at but I was too focused on what was happening outside I didn't answer. They asked several me again but I still didn't answer so they found a couple holes they could look out of to see what I was so focused on.

" Oh my god! "Jack yelled

" What is it? "Steve asked

" I know that man "

I finally broke my focus on the man and infected to ask "who is he? ". But with out saying anything Jack jumped and ran down the latter. I sat there for a minute trying to figure out what he was doing? Then it hit me and I ran down the latter after him. When I got to the bottom of the latter I looked and saw Jack running into the room were my gun was. But before I went after him any more I looked up to see if Steve was coming down but he wasn't even at the top of the latter so I had to go on without him. 


End file.
